prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michael McKay/Worst Wrestler Ever
Booker T & Test Nov. 1, 2001 - Nov. 12, 2001 Chris Jericho and The Rock had put their differences aside and won the World Tag Team Championship on a previous edition of Raw. But the honeymoon was clearly over on this edition of SmackDown! Y2J went to the top rope for a missile dropkick, but he landed it on The Rock instead of his intended target. Booker T and Test took advantage of the situation as Test nailed the big boot on The Rock for the pin. It was the first World Tag Team Championship reign for both Superstars. Booker T & Goldust Dec. 15, 2002 - Jan. 6, 2003 Christian & Chris Jericho put the World Tag Team Championship on the line in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match at Armageddon. Challenging for the titles were Lance Storm & William Regal, The Dudleys and Booker T & Goldust. After some fast and furious action, it boiled down to Booker T & Goldust taking on the champs. Chris Jericho looked to have Booker T pinned after nailing him with one of the belts and hitting the Lion Sault, but Booker kicked out at two. Jericho argued with the ref over the count, and when he turned back around, Booker T greeted him with a Bookend for the win. Booker T March 18, 2001 - July 24, 2001 Booker T was the first Superstar to hold the United States Championship in WWE. He won the belt from Rick Steiner at Greed, and then once he was in WWE, he handed the United States Championship over to Chris Kanyon on an edition of SmackDown! Booker T July 29, 2004 - Oct. 3, 2004 A few weeks prior to the July 29 edition of SmackDown!, John Cena was stripped of his United States Championship by General Manager Kurt Angle after Cena had allegedly attacked the GM. An eight-man elimination match was set up as Cena, Booker T, Rene Dupree, Kenzo Suzuki, Rob Van Dam, Billy Gunn, Charlie Haas and Luther Reigns all battled for the coveted prize. In the end, Booker T was able to eliminate Rob Van Dam to remain as the last man standing, as he won the same United States Championship that he had brought to WWE back in 2001. Booker T Oct. 21, 2005 - Nov. 25, 2005 At No Mercy on Oct. 9, Booker T nearly won the United States Championship from Chris Benoit in a Fatal Four Way Match. After Sharmell complained to General Manager Theodore Long about getting Booker another opportunity, Long set up a Fatal Four Way Match on the Oct. 14 edition of Friday Night SmackDown to determine who would get the next opportuntiy to face Benoit. In that Fatal Four Way Match, Booker defeated JBL, Rey Mysterio, and Christian to earn the opportunity. And the next week, Booker made the most of his opportunity, as an assist from Sharmell helped him defeat Benoit to become a three-time United States Champion. That reign ended on SmackDown on Nov. 25, 2005, as General Manager Theodore Long vacated the United States Championship following a controversial match against Chris Benoit. Booker T Jan. 13, 2006 - Feb. 19, 2006 Booker T went up 3-0 in a best-of-seven series for the United States Championship before suffering an injury that forced him to find a substitute. The man taking over was Randy Orton, but after the change, Chris Benoit battled all the way back to 3-3. In the final match, Booker delivered a cheap shot to Benoit and Orton picked up the deciding victory. As a result, Booker T was declared United States Champion. Booker T July 7, 2003 - Aug. 10, 2003 Booker T, furious about the outcome from Judgment Day, got the first title shot against Christian in July 2003. He made the most of it and won with the axe kick on an edition of RAW. Booker T July 9, 2000 - Aug. 28, 2000 Booker T made history when he defeated Jeff Jarrett to win the first of his five WCW World Championships. Booker T Sept. 17, 2000 - Sept. 25, 2000 Booker T. defeated long-time rival Kevin Nash in Buffalo, N.Y., to capture his second WCW World Championship. Booker T Oct. 2, 2000 - Nov. 26, 2000 The WCW Title was vacant following Vince Russo's improbable victory and subsequent surrendering of the gold. Booker T defeated Jeff Jarrett to become the WCW Champion for a third time. Booker T March 26, 2001 - July 24, 2001 Booker T defeated Scott Steiner on the final episode of Monday Nitro to become WCW Champion for a fourth time. That same night, Shane McMahon emerged to announce he had purchased WCW. Booker T July 30, 2001 - Aug. 19, 2001 Just days after losing the WCW World Championship to Kurt Angle, Booker T got his revenge when he defeated the Olympic hero to capture the gold for a fifth time. King Booker July 23, 2006 - Nov. 26, 2006 At Judgment Day, Booker T became King Booker when he won the King of the Ring tournament. At the next SmackDown pay-per-view, The Great American Bash, he added some more bling when he defeated Rey Mysterio to win the World Heavyweight Championship. After Queen Sharmell was ejected from the match, the referee was knocked unconscious. Chavo Guerrero came to ringside, but instead of helping Rey Mysterio, he nailed his supposed best friend in the head with a chair. King Booker capitalized, pinning Mysterio to pick up the victory and the gold. Category:Blog posts